World Cup 2018 - Day 1
Gallery world-cup-2018-day-1-5741876039647232-l.png|PNG Version footballargentina.jpg|Argentina woldcup2018.jpg|Australia wc2018.jpg|Belgium wc20181.jpg|Brazil wc20182.jpg|Colombia wc20183.jpg|Costa Rica wc20184.jpg|Croatia wc20185.jpg|Denmark wc20186.png|Egypt wc20187.jpg|England wc20188.jpg|France wc20189.jpg|Germany wc201810.jpg|Iceland wc201811.png|Iran wc201812.jpg|Japan wc201813.jpg|Mexico wc201814.png|Morocco wc201815.png|Nigeria wc201816.png|Panama wc201817.png|Peru wc201818.png|Poland wc201819.png|Portugal wc201820.png|Russia wc201821.png|Saudi Arabia wc201822.png|Senegal wc201823.png|Serbia wc201824.png|South Korea wc201825.png|Spain wc201826.png|Sweden wc201827.png|Switzerland wc201828.png|Tunisia wc201829.png|Uruguay Concept Art wcar.jpg|Argentina wcar1.jpg|Argentina wcar2.jpg|Argentina wcar3.jpg|Argentina wcar4.jpg|Argentina wcau.jpg|Australia wcau1.jpg|Australia wcbel.jpg|Belgium wcbel1.jpg|Belgium wcbel2.jpg|Belgium wcbel3.jpg|Belgium wcbr.jpg|Brazil wccol.jpg|Colombia wccol1.jpg|Colombia wccol2.jpg|Colombia wccol3.png|Colombia wccol4.jpg|Colombia wccr.png|Costa Rica wccr1.jpg|Costa Rica wccr2.jpg|Costa Rica wccr3.png|Costa Rica wcco.jpg|Croatia wcco1.jpg|Croatia wcco2.jpg|Croatia wcde.jpg|Denmark wcde1.jpg|Denmark wcde2.jpg|Denmark wcde3.jpg|Denmark wceg.jpg|Egypt wceg1.jpg|Egypt wceg2.jpg|Egypt wceg3.jpg|Egypt wcen.jpg|England wcen1.jpg|England wcen2.jpg|England wcen3.jpg|England wcen4.jpg|England wcfr.png|France wcger.jpg|Germany wcger1.jpg|Germany wcger2.jpg|Germany wcger3.jpg|Germany wcger4.jpg|Germany wcger5.jpg|Germany wcger6.jpg|Germany wcice.png|Iceland wcir.jpg|Iran wcir1.jpg|Iran wcir2.png|Iran wcir3.jpg|Iran wcja.jpg|Japan wcja1.jpg|Japan wcja2.jpg|Japan wcja3.jpg|Japan wcja4.jpg|Japan wcmx.png|Mexico wcmx1.png|Mexico wcmx2.png|Mexico wcmx3.png|Mexico wcmx4.png|Mexico wcmr.jpg|Morocco wcmr1.jpg|Morocco wcmr2.jpg|Morocco wcmr3.jpg|Morocco wcni.jpg|Nigeria wcni1.jpg|Nigeria wcni3.jpg|Nigeria wcni4.jpg|Nigeria wcni5.jpg|Nigeria wcni6.jpg|Nigeria wcni7.jpg|Nigeria wcpa.jpg|Panama wcpa1.jpg|Panama wcpa2.jpg|Panama wcpa3.jpg|Panama wcpa4.jpg|Panama wcpe.jpg|Peru wcpe1.jpg|Peru wcpe2.jpg|Peru wcpe3.jpg|Peru wcpo.jpg|Poland wcpo1.jpg|Poland wcpo2.jpg|Poland wcpo3.jpg|Poland wcpo4.jpg|Poland wcpr.jpg|Portugal wcpr1.jpg|Portugal wcpr2.jpg|Portugal wcpr3.jpg|Portugal wcru.jpg|Russia wcru1.jpg|Russia wcru2.jpg|Russia wcru3.jpg|Russia wcsa.jpg|Saudi Arabia wcsa1.jpg|Saudi Arabia wcsa2.jpg|Saudi Arabia wcsa3.png|Saudi Arabia wcsa4.png|Saudi Arabia wcsa5.png|Saudi Arabia wcse.jpg|Senegal wcse1.jpg|Senegal wcse2.png|Senegal wcse3.jpg|Senegal wcsb.jpg|Serbia wcsb1.png|Serbia wcsb2.png|Serbia wckr.jpg|South Korea wckr1.jpg|South Korea wckr2.jpg|South Korea wcsp.jpg|Spain wcsp1.jpg|Spain wcsp2.jpg|Spain wcsp3.jpg|Spain wcsw.jpg|Sweden wcsw1.jpg|Sweden wcsw2.jpg|Sweden wcsw3.jpg|Sweden wcsw4.jpg|Sweden wcsz.jpg|Switzerland wctu.jpg|Tunisia wctu1.jpg|Tunisia wctu2.jpg|Tunisia wctu3.jpg|Tunisia wctu4.png|Tunisia wcur.png|Uruguay wcur1.jpg|Uruguay wcur2.png|Uruguay wcur3.png|Uruguay Trivia and Details * All panels a have football/soccer ball below the center along with a net or a square-shaped object in the middle (I.e a shelf for Spain, a garage door for Egypt, a bus for Senegal, a boat railing for Portugal, a picture frame for Poland, and a Jumbo tron screen for South Korea). * Belgium's panel features a reference to Rene Magritte. * France's panel was designed to look like the french flag. * South Korea's panel has the N Seoul Tower visible in the background. * Russia's panel has St. Basil's Cathedral in the background. * Iran is the only country featured that doesn't have Google localized there. * Egypt's panel was originally going to be set in front of the Sphinx (as seen in concept Art) * Denmark's panel was originally going to feature Lego pieces in it. * Japan's panel originally had Mount Fuji in the background. * England's panel was originally more grainier looking before it became much more colourful. * Spain's panel was going to be set in someone's house before it changed to a bar. * The child in Spain's panel was going to have his face painted like Spain's flag before it was changed to be painted like a football. * The early draft for Spain's panel had the kid covering his eyes. * An early draft for Germany had a father teaching his kids how to play football. * Germany's second draft had all of Germany's past world cup winners lined up. * Germany's fourth draft was to be set in a office building * Spain and Poland's panels are set entirely indoors. * France's panel has a group of children growing up into teenagers in the middle segment, and then into adults in the right segment. * The old man on Poland's panel has a old photo of him in his youth behind him. * The name of the TV channel in Spain's panel is TV8. * The clock in Spain's panel reads 4 in the afternoon. * France's panel features a Foosball table, along with the early drafts for Portugal and Argentina. Category:Doodle Category:World Cup 2018 Category:Doodles Shown in 2018 Category:Doodles Shown on June 14th Category:Doodles by Gaston Pacheco Category:Doodles by Helen Li Category:Doodles by Sam Vanallemeersch Category:Doodles by Pedro Vergani Category:Doodles by Diego Cadena Bejarano Category:Doodles by Elizabeth Argüello Category:Doodles by Vedran Klemens Category:Doodles by Rune Fisker Category:Doodles by Shennawy Category:Doodles by Celyn Brazier Category:Doodles by Helene Leroux Category:Doodles by Sua Balac Category:Doodles by Siggi Eggertsson Category:Doodles by Rashin Kheiriyeh Category:Doodles by Shinji Tsuchimochi Category:Doodles by Valeria Alvarez Category:Doodles by Annassi Mehdi Category:Doodles by Yinfaowei Harrison Category:Doodles by Ifesinachi Orjiekwe Category:Doodles by Juan Tang Hon Category:Doodles by Andrea Galecio Category:Doodles by Świętosław "Slawek" Fedorczuk Category:Doodles by Tiago Galo Category:Doodles by Arina Shabanova Category:Doodles by Otman Denye Category:Doodles by Pamplemus Category:Doodles by Bratislav Milenkovic Category:Doodles by Subin Yang Category:Doodles by Andrés Lozano Category:Doodles by Linnea Sterte Category:Doodles by Chragi Frei Category:Doodles by Noha Habaibe Category:Doodles by Macarena Campos Category:Doodles Shown in Algeria Category:Doodles Shown in Argentina Category:Doodles Shown in Australia Category:Doodles Shown in Austria Category:Doodles Shown in Bahrain Category:Doodles Shown in Belgium Category:Doodles Shown in Brazil Category:Doodles Shown in Bulgaria Category:Doodles Shown in Colombia Category:Doodles Shown in Costa Rica Category:Doodles Shown in Croatia Category:Doodles Shown in Denmark Category:Doodles Shown in Egypt Category:Doodles Shown in Estonia Category:Doodles Shown in Finland Category:Doodles Shown in France Category:Doodles Shown in Germany Category:Doodles Shown in Ghana Category:Doodles Shown in Greece Category:Doodles Shown in Hong Kong Category:Doodles Shown in Hungary Category:Doodles Shown in Iceland Category:Doodles Shown in India Category:Doodles Shown in Indonesia Category:Doodles Shown in Iraq Category:Doodles Shown in Ireland Category:Doodles Shown in Israel Category:Doodles Shown in Japan Category:Doodles Shown in Jordan Category:Doodles Shown in Kazakhstan Category:Doodles Shown in Kenya Category:Doodles Shown in Kuwait Category:Doodles Shown in Lebanon Category:Doodles Shown in Libya Category:Doodles Shown in Lithuania Category:Doodles Shown in Mexico Category:Doodles Shown in Moldova Category:Doodles Shown in New Zealand Category:Doodles Shown in Nigeria Category:Doodles Shown in Oman Category:Doodles Shown in Palestine Category:Doodles Shown in Panama Category:Doodles Shown in Peru Category:Doodles Shown in the Philippines Category:Doodles Shown in Poland Category:Doodles Shown in Portugal Category:Doodles Shown in Qatar Category:Doodles Shown in Russia Category:Doodles Shown in Saudi Arabia Category:Doodles Shown in Senegal Category:Doodles Shown in Serbia Category:Doodles Shown in Singapore Category:Doodles Shown in South Africa Category:Doodles Shown in South Korea Category:Doodles Shown in Spain Category:Doodles Shown in Switzerland Category:Doodles Shown in Taiwan Category:Doodles Shown in Tanzania Category:Doodles Shown in Thailand Category:Doodles Shown in Tunisia Category:Doodles Shown in Turkey Category:Doodles Shown in Uganda Category:Doodles Shown in United Arab Emirates Category:Doodles Shown in the United Kingdom Category:Doodles Shown in the United States Category:Doodles Shown in Uruguay Category:Doodles Shown in Vietnam